


Next Time

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, wanking with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Sirius is having trouble getting off in Grimmauld Place.  Remus lends a hand.Disclaimer: Not my franchise, not my characters, no profits for me!Originally posted to my LJ in 2011.





	Next Time

Sirius Black lay naked on the bed, his eyes tightly shut. Again he took his erect cock in his hand and began to stroke. A minute passed. Then several more. The sensation was nice, but not quite enough. Being stuck in Grimmauld Place, surrounded by not-so-pleasant memories from his adolescence had severely interfered with Sirius’s ability to wank. He hadn’t had a climax since moving back into his family’s old home, although it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. Still, Sirius was a man of resolve. He’d managed to endure for over a decade in Azkaban without going completely barmy and even escaped. Surely after accomplishing such near-impossible feats he could get off in his old bedroom. 

“Sirius, I just wanted you to know that Molly…,” Remus Lupin, who had just burst into the room, trailed off and averted his eyes. 

Sirius sat up and pulled a blanket over his lower half.

“Sorry, I meant to lock the door.”

“It’s my fault. I really should have knocked.” Remus stared at his shoes. “It’s going to be about an hour until Molly and the kids Floo over. I thought you might want to know.”

“I forgot about that.” 

Actually, Sirius hadn’t forgotten at all about Molly’s impending arrival. He just hadn’t wanted to think about it. He knew that she meant well enough. Hell, she’d made him dinner on more nights that he cared to acknowledge, but he still had trouble getting along with the woman. She was somewhat overbearing at best, but when she started talking about Harry as if he was her son and as if she were the only one qualified to make decisions for him… Sirius tried to remain civil to Molly, but he was definitely not looking forward to her coming over to help with – probably more like direct – the cleanup efforts at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Her children, on the other hand, he didn’t mind so much. He had met them all, or at least all of the ones still living at home, a couple of times in the past. They were generally pleasant and the twins reminded him a bit of himself and James when they were at Hogwarts. But their mother… it was hard to comprehend how such a meddling woman could produce such laidback kids.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sirius had forgotten that Remus was still in the doorframe, looking in at him. He couldn’t help but notice that the werewolf appeared somewhat embarrassed, failing to make eye contact with Sirius and glancing down at his hands.

“Well, I’ll, uh, leave you to it then.” Remus started to walk away.

“Wait, Moony. Don’t go.”

Remus turned back.

“Yes?”

“Eh, come sit with me for a bit?” Sirius asked. “We haven’t talked in days.”

It was true. Remus had been consumed with various bits of Order business and Sirius, well, he was stuck inside, condemned to listen to the mutterings of Kreacher or chastisement from his mother’s portrait. Neither made for good company and Sirius was pretty sure that after Molly arrived, she would, as always, become the dominant force in the house.

Remus’s eyes momentarily darted to Sirius’s covered crotch and he looked unsure.

“It’s alright,” Sirius said. “Things weren’t exactly working out. They never do these days.”

With some trepidation, Remus approached the bed and sat down on the right side next to his old friend. A moment or two of awkward silence passed between them and Sirius briefly remembered just how modest Remus had been when the Marauders shared a room at Hogwarts and how he’d always been reluctant to talk about girls and sex and wanking. Clearly, Remus was still somewhat uncomfortable with the subject.

“So,” Remus said, “you’ve been having trouble?”

This caught Sirius by surprise as it was completely not what he had expected Moony to say. He paused briefly before responding.

“Yeah, it’s just this house, I think.”

“It’s,” Remus began, “it’s not all that pleasant, is it?”

Sirius could tell that Remus was trying to keep his tone conversational, but that the man was clearly still feeling a bit awkward about having walked in on him and with the topic in general. Sirius smiled to himself. Despite everything that had transpired over the years, he couldn’t help but find the werewolf to be positively adorable.

“It’s a bit of a hell, actually,” Sirius responded. “I mean, it’s not quite as soul-sucking as Azkaban, but it’s close. And I’ve not been out in so long. I know it’s for my safety and the security of the Order, but I feel trapped in here.”

Remus nodded thoughtfully at the other man. 

“On top of all of that, I feel constantly anxious and worried. There’s so much uncertainty right now and Harry… I just wish I could look out for him, you know? Like I’m supposed to as his godfather.”

“Harry’s alright,” Remus said reassuringly. “I’m not saying that I envy him staying at his aunt and uncle’s, but he is safe there. And the Order is keeping an eye on him. I know you’d rather be there yourself, but he’s ok.”

“I know. I just feel so useless and frustrated. And I can’t even have a proper wank to deal with the tension because I can’t relax in this damn house. Every time I close my eyes I see my mother or my father and that, well, it just doesn’t produce results.”

Remus put his hand lightly on Sirius’s shoulder.

“It’s only temporary,” he reassured Sirius. “I know it doesn’t feel that way now, but you won’t be stuck in here forever. And from what Dumbledore said, you’ll get to see Harry before school starts back and he’ll be here at Christmas holidays, too. Plus once this place gets properly cleaned there will be Order members around all the time. It’s going to be so busy here that you’ll forget about being trapped.”

Sirius knew Remus was trying to comfort him and didn’t have the heart to tell the man that the last thing he’d said was complete bullshit. Instead, Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him into a tight embrace. After a moment’s hesitation, Remus wrapped tentative arms around Sirius’s bare torso.

“It’s good to have you here, Moony,” Sirius said into Remus’s shoulder. “I’m not sure how I’d survive without you, especially now that Molly will be over more often.”

The smell of the other man calmed Sirius and it was nice to simply touch someone else who actually cared about him. The hug lasted longer than Sirius had intended simply because the sensation of being so close to Moony left him with a sense of contentment that he hadn’t experienced in, well, many years, actually. For the first time in ages, Sirius felt safe. 

After a few more moments Remus pulled away. The two men sat in companionable silence on the bed, Sirius finally capable of relaxing. A thought crossed his mind.

“Moony,” Sirius began.

“Yes?” Remus asked somewhat defensively. It had been years since he’d heard Sirius use that tone, but he still remembered that it typically meant a request was about to follow that Remus was often not entirely comfortable in complying with. Surely, after all this time, Sirius wasn’t about to propose that Remus sneak a bleaching potion in Snape’s shampoo.

“Will you stay?” This time Sirius’s voice was less mischievous and more pleading.

“Of course, I’ll stay. I’m not scheduled for any Order missions for at least a week and I know you hate being around Molly without any other adults to help keep her in check.”

“That’s not what I meant.” It came out in almost a whisper.

“Oh? Well, I don’t exactly see what you’re asking then.”

“I mean,” Sirius said, his voice hushed, “right now, will you stay with me. While I… you know…”

Sirius trailed off for a moment and Remus’s face turned beet red.

“Sirius, I, uh… that’s a bit personal, isn’t it? And I wouldn’t want to embarrass you and I think I have to go and…”

Sirius cut the other man off. “It’s just that I feel safe when you’re here, Moony, and it’s been so long…”

“Oh. I see. Well…”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just sit there. That’s all.”

“And that will help?”

“I think so.”

“Hmm…”

“Please?”

This last request caught Remus off guard. It was distinctly unlike the Sirius that he’d known so many years ago. Hell, it was different from the Sirius who’d shown up ready to kill Peter. It was so sad and desperate that Remus simply couldn’t turn it down, even if he felt that it was a very real possibility that he might die right then and there of awkwardness. 

“Alright.”

“Cheers, Moony,” Sirius said and briefly flashed Remus a cheeky grin. Remus only sighed and leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed. He was willing to be supportive, but the thought of watching Sirius was just a bit much. Besides, Sirius said he only had to be there.

There was a brief rustling of the blanket and then Remus could hear the motion of Sirius’s hand stroking his cock. Remus kept his eyes tightly shut and tried to ignore the sounds next to him. Apparently Sirius liked to begin slow. Remus tried not to think about this. Instead, he attempted to calculate the days until the next full moon. He wondered what Molly would make for dinner that night. He tried to remember the twelve uses of dragon blood, but could only come up with five. 

Despite his best efforts to keep his mind on queen and country, Remus couldn’t help but notice that Sirius’s pace had quickened. A familiar slapping sound cut into Remus’s thoughts, causing his stomach to momentarily tighten and his eyes to open. Without really thinking, Remus turned to look at the other man.

Sirius lay beside him, eyes scrunched shut and an almost pained expression on his face. His body was pressed firmly against the mattress. Remus momentarily noted that the man was still too thin. Sirius’s left hand was sliding up and down the length of his erect cock, the fingers rubbing in pre-cum. Although the sight was having an unanticipated effect on Remus, he couldn’t help but notice that Sirius still seemed to be having some difficulties. The man had been at it for almost twenty minutes and it appeared that this attempt would yet again end in frustration. And while Remus still felt somewhat uncomfortable with this whole situation, he was also still thinking of just how discouraged and sad Sirius seemed, trapped alone in a house that brought back so many awful memories. 

Remus wasn’t really aware of what he was doing until after it had already happened. His left hand made its way across the small gap between the two men and, finding Sirius’s right hand, held on to it. Their fingers interlaced and Sirius gripped Remus tightly. 

“Moony,” Sirius hissed as his cock erupted and cum spilt all over his abdomen.

Sirius panted for a moment, still firmly holding Remus’s hand. Then he let go of Remus and pulled the discarded blanket back over him, curling up against the werewolf, resting his head on Remus’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Er, not a problem.”

Remus absentmindedly reached over and began stroking Sirius’s hair.

“Mmm… s’nice,” Sirius muttered.

“Don’t you go falling asleep on me,” Remus said. “I’d rather not be alone with Molly, either. She’s always giving me those pitying looks.”

Sirius sighed, but started to get up.

“Look,” Remus began, “next time… next time maybe I could, you know, too? I mean, it just seems more relaxing… with a friend.” 

Sirius snorted with laughter.

“Yeah, ok,” he said. “Next time. Moony?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing tonight?”


End file.
